


Bend Over, Buddy

by etben, shoemaster



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderswap, Other, Pegging, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/pseuds/etben, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Fraser's been a girl for a few days now, and Ray has been having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Over, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> So I say to Etben "You know what fandom needs more pegging? Due south." And then we made this! Thanks to Kalpurna, Justbreathe80 and Shihadchick for the beta. Originally posted February 2007

So Fraser's been a girl for a few days now, and Ray has been having fun - you know, once he got over the shock. Fraser is _hot_ and it's been a while since Ray was with a girl - woman - whatever.

It's the best of both worlds, really. On the one hand: Fraser! Who is surprisingly _dirty_ under that buttoned-up exterior, and has that whole "try-anything" attitude. It was gross when he was licking shoes and garbage, but not nearly as bad when he's licking Ray. Fraser likes blowjobs, and fucking, and rimming - God, does Fraser like rimming - and his attitude toward sex is something along the lines of "more, please." It's a philosophy Ray can really get behind. So, yeah: they have fun, you know? And he's really, really glad that none of that changed when Fraser did.

But on the other hand - well, on the other hand, there are _breasts_, and now "more please" means a _lot_ more, because Fraser-as-a-woman has some serious stamina. Not to say that Fraser-as-a-man doesn't-because he does, he really does-it's just that Fraser-as-a-woman has one hell of an advantage, because Fraser-as-a-woman doesn't ever need to take a break. He's ready for it all the damn time, and if Ray can't get it up -

"Well, Ray, you have very dexterous hands," Fraser says, like it's perfectly normal.

And then before he knows it, Ray's in the supply closet under the stairs at the station, pressed up against the wall with his hands between Fraser's thighs, the two of them sweaty and aching and completely insane. And in the bathroom, and in the car, and at the Consulate, and all over Ray's apartment. His entire body has turned into Fraser's sexual playground.

Which - isn't that different from usual, actually.

So it's good times - it's all good, it's greatness - except for one thing.

Ray misses getting _fucked_. Hard and fast on his knees, slow and deep on his back watching Fraser's face as he moves in and out. He loves fucking Fraser - that hasn't changed - but there's nothing quite like Fraser's dick in his ass.

At the same time, the situation is weird, _beyond_ weird - even for something Fraser-related - and Ray doesn't want to make things worse by whining about not getting fucked. This isn't going to last forever, and once things go back to normal, Ray is making Fraser fuck him for a _month_. So he keeps his bitching to other general things, but one night when Fraser gives him that look he can't help but mutter, "fuck me."

He didn't mean it like that, but suddenly Fraser has a whole new look on his face. He doesn't bring it up again right away - although, to be fair, that's probably because he's busy sucking Ray's brains out through his dick, three fingers in Ray's ass, stretching him just right, nowhere near enough. He just hmms thoughtfully and crooks his fingers just _so_, and then Ray's so busy being gone that he more or less forgets about the whole thing.

The next night, though, Ray's just lying there with his head in Fraser's lap, thinking about the number of injuries plaguing the Cubs' bullpen, when Fraser looks down at him and frowns.

"Ray," he says, "have you considered pegging?"

It takes Ray a minute to figure it out. At first, he thinks of tents, _tent_ pegs, their Grand Adventure - but then he takes in Fraser's hot dark eyes, the way his face is just a little flushed, the pressure of his hand on Ray's ankle, and he realizes that, no: not a camping thing. But he's still not sure what Fraser means, other than a sex thing.

"Pegging like..."

"Ah." And _there's_ the blush, that classic Fraser blush, going up his forehead and down his neck - but Fraser answers just the same, just like always. "Anal sex, Ray," he says.

"Well, yeah, Frase," Ray says, still not getting where Fraser's going with this. "You were there, remember?" It's a good memory - Fraser under him, braced against the wall, head dropped down while Ray gives it to him hard and fast - but then again, they're _all_ good, with Fraser.

"Ah," Fraser begins, and he's blushing again. "Yes, of course, but I was referring to- well. That is, I was wondering if-" and _then_ Ray gets it - gets it hard and fast, heat behind his eyes and down his spine, sudden and sweet and so good it almost hurts.

"Yes. Please. God, _Fraser_."

Fraser smiles back, shy and excited, and then frowns. "We'll need supplies, of course," he says. "A - " He can't quite say the word, even though it was his idea in the first place, but it doesn't matter - for once, Ray's ahead of the game. They hadn't ever talked about it, him and Stella, but they'd sure as hell done it, and Ray's pretty sure he still has all the stuff. Stella hadn't wanted it, that's for sure - which means that it should be -

"Closet, top shelf, under my old baseball gear." He thinks maybe he should be embarrassed, admitting he has Stella's old strap-on, but at the moment he's too damn turned on to care.

Fraser's eyes go even wider, hot and dark, and then he kisses Ray - fast and sloppy and _hungry_, and fuck, yeah, this is going to be good.

Then Ray is practically tripping over himself trying to get off the couch, get Fraser with him, but Fraser is always with him, and they are focused, they've got a destination and they have a plan.

Ray is taller than this Fraser is, like this, so he has to pull the box from the closet, but Fraser's right there next to him, grabbing it out of his hands as soon as he can reach, turning it over in his hands, inspecting it from every direction.

It's a weird image, in a lot of ways: Fraser's face, serious and considering, the same thoughtful frown and sex-rumpled hair - and then Fraser's body, all over different, breasts and waist and hips in one long, smooth curve. It's weird, but it's still good, because it's still _Fraser_: strong and elegant and so sexy he makes Ray's mouth dry with wanting.

Fraser runs his hand over the dildo and the harness and licks his lips. "I may require assistance with some of the straps."

"Sure, yeah," Ray says, going for the buttons on Fraser's shirt. "It's not that hard, really - I can show you how it goes."

It's been a while, but it all comes back - the way the straps go, the little switch on one side that makes the whole thing start vibrating. Fraser's thighs jump under his hands when he twists it, and Ray grins.

It's hot, watching the color that has nothing to do with embarrassment spread across Fraser's cheeks as he pulls Ray's t-shirt over his head and lets it drop to the floor. Ray's losing the jeans and boxers as fast as his hands will let him, and then Fraser pushes him back to the bed. That's one hell of a sight, Fraser kneeling over him as he bites his lip, trying to figure out what he's going to do to Ray first.

But while Fraser's thinking, there's still plenty for Ray to do. He runs his hands up the curve of Fraser's side - the same smooth skin, pale and goddamn beautiful - and then across his breasts, the one unquestionably great thing about this whole situation. He loves the weight of them in his hands as he brushes his thumbs across the nipples, making Fraser's back arch toward him. They're hard even before he shifts Fraser up a bit so he can reach up and take one of Fraser's nipples into his mouth.

Above him, Fraser shudders, still fiddling with the knob at the base of the dildo, then leans back with a little grunt of satisfaction. It's a little awkward - Ray with his hands and mouth on Fraser's breasts, Fraser reaching toward the night table, trying to grab the lube without looking - but they make it work, and soon Fraser's hands are sliding down, wrapping around the buzzing pink _thing_ between his legs. Then Ray can feel Fraser's fingers pressing into his ass, warm and slick and steady.

It's only been a day since they last did this, but this has _intent_, Fraser's fingers working him open and getting him ready. Ray's legs fall apart, muscles gone loose and boneless, and he collapses back onto the bed, rolling his hips up against Fraser's hand. From this angle, Fraser's breasts are - well, still amazing, but they look even bigger, somehow, nipples dark and wet from Ray's mouth.

Finally, just when Ray doesn't think he can take it any more, Fraser's pulling away, pushing up on Ray's legs and shoving a pillow between him and the bed. As he moves into position, adjusting things, the dildo drags against the inside of Ray's thigh, smooth and slick. Ray groans - so good, so _good_, fuck - and then Fraser's pushing inside, one long, slow glide that leaves them both panting and shaking.

The dildo isn't as hot as Fraser's cock would be, and the size isn't quite the same - Fraser is bigger - but it fills him, and Ray's missed this, seeing Fraser over him, his chest heaving as Ray shifts his hips. Ray really appreciates the rise and fall of Fraser's chest now, but when Fraser pulls out and thrusts back in it's even better.

Fraser goes slow, at first, getting a feel for things, his hands under Ray's ass for leverage, and Ray gets his hands back up, teasing Fraser's nipples and the smooth underside curve of his breasts. After a while, though, he drops one hand down to jerk off - Fraser's got his hands full, after all, and Ray's hard enough to pound nails. Once Fraser gets the hang of his new toy, though, Ray's elbows go all wobbly and he loses the rhythm. Fraser's really giving it to him, slow and steady and _deep_, god, so deep, until finally he stops, breathing hard, holding Ray still.

Fraser's coming - Ray can tell it from how he freezes, eyes shut and mouth open, breathing faster and faster until he lets it out on one long, shuddering moan. Ray squirms against the cock because Fraser just stopped - the angle is weird, not quite right. He wraps his legs around Fraser's hips, trying to pull him in deeper while Fraser rides out the last shocks of his orgasm.

Then, when it feels like he can't take it anymore, Fraser's eyes open, focus on him.

"Oh, Ray," Fraser says. "Oh,_Ray_." He loves that, the way Fraser says his name. It should be different from this voice, but apparently post-orgasm Fraser sounds the same in any body.

"Fraser, you're killing me here."

"Sorry, Ray," Fraser says. "How careless of me." And then - Jesus Christ - he starts to _move_.

And the thing about this pegging deal is this: when Fraser comes, he doesn't stop being hard, which means he doesn't have to stop _fucking_. He's got a new focus - apparently it's 'fuck Ray as hard as he possibly can' - and he lifts Ray's ass just a little more, changing the angle and _Christ_, that's it, that is absolutely _it_, and Ray's shaking apart with breathless pleasure.

Eventually, they separate, and Fraser wanders off to clean up - which is only fair, Ray figures, since Fraser's the only one of them able to walk. When he comes back, Ray pulls himself together enough to pull him close, and Fraser goes willingly, wrapping himself around Ray's body, pressing his breasts up against Ray's chest.

"You know, Frase," he says, yawning broadly, "if your, uh, condition isn't going to be changing for a while, there are other things we could use."

"Really?" And Ray can feel Fraser smiling against his neck, lips and teeth gentle and careful, but his voice is perfectly level, politely curious.

"A different color at least. Maybe red," Ray smirks into Fraser's hair.

He's not awake long enough to hear Fraser's answer, but he doesn't need to. This is Fraser, no matter what the parts - and Fraser is prepared for _anything._


End file.
